doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nyssa
Nyssa stammt vom Planeten Traken und wird eine Begleiterin des Vierten Doctors. Auch nach seiner Regeneration zum Fünften Doctor bleibt sie an seiner Seite. Nyssa gehört neben Melanie Bush, Charley Pollard, River Song, Annabel Lake und Chiyoko zu den Personen, die den Doctor an unterschiedlichen Punkten ihrer jeweiligen Zeitlinien begegnen. Hintergrund thumb|150px|left Nyssa ist die Tochter von Tremas, einem Konsul von Traken, und wurde mit allem beschenkt, um ein gutes Leben führen zu können: einem adligen und stolzen Namen, einer Reihe erstaunlicher, technologischer Erfindungen, einer gute Ausbildung - ihre Spezialgebiete sind Bio-Elektronik und Cybernetik - und der friedliche Natur des vereinigten Traken. Nyssa und der Vierte Doctor Sie und ihre Familie werden in die Machenschaften des Masters verwickelt, der auf der Suche nach einem neuen Körper ist. Dabei lernt sie den Vierten Doctor und dessen Begleiter Adric kennen. Doch die beiden können nicht verhindern, dass der Master schließlich Nyssas Vater tötet und dessen Körper verjüngt und übernimmt (The Keeper of Traken). Nach dieser ersten Begegnung wird Nyssa bald darauf von dem geheimnisvollen Beobachter zum Planeten Logopolis gebracht, wo sie dem Vierten Doctor, Adric und Tegan Jovanka im Kampf gegen den neuen Master beistehen soll. Trotzdem sie den Master aufhalten können werden Nyssa und die anderen beiden Zeugen eines lebensgefährlichen Sturzes des Doctors und seiner anschließenden Regeneration (Logopolis). Nyssa und der Fünfte Doctor thumb|200px|right|Nyssa als Teil der TARDIS-Crew Das Wiedersehen Nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe auf Terminus als beendet ansieht, geht sie an eine Universität eines namenlos bleibenden Planeten und unterrichtet dort. Überraschenderweise trifft sie dort den Vierten Doctor wieder, für den sie jedoch eine Fremde ist, da er sich an einem früheren Zeitpunkt in seiner Zeitlinie befindet. Gemeinsam reisen sie ins mittelalterliche Oxford, untersuchen den Mord an einem Fransikanermönch und kommen einer temporalen Anomalie auf die Spur. Danach trennen sich ihre Wege wieder (Asylum) Nyssa widmet sich nun viele Jahre der Erforschung des Richter-Syndroms und heiratet den Traumwissenschaftler Lasarti. Die beiden bekommen zwei Kinder: Neeka und Adric Traken. Bei einem der Traum-Experimente ihres Mannes landen sie in einem Fiebertraum des Fünften Doctors, der gerade an einer Spectrox-Vergiftung stirbt (Circular Time: Winter). Nyssa wird dann mit den Auswirkungen des Zeitkrieges konfrontiert. Als Kontrollerin auf dem Krankenhausschiff Traken hat sie einen Assistenten namens Dr. Foster und gemeinsam versuchen sie auf dem Planeten Reave zu helfen. Foster entpuppt sich als der Achte Doctor und Nyssa muss ihm helfen, nicht in die Hände der Time Lords zu geraten (A Heart on Both Sides). Neue Abenteuer Jahrzehnte später lebt und arbeitet Nyssa auf dem Planeten Helheim. Noch immer sucht sie nach einem Heilmittel für die Richter-Krankheit, als der Fünfte Doctor, Tegan und Turlogh wieder auftauchen. Für die drei sind erst zwei Tage seit ihrem Abschied von Nyssa auf der Raumstation Terminus vergangen. Trotz der für Nyssa vergangenen Zeit schließt sie sich abermals dem Doctor an, ohne ihm von seiner Zukunft, die sie ja schon kennt, zu berichten (Cobwebs). ... Nyssas Reisen mit dem Doctor enden endgültig, als die TARDIS auf dem Planeten Apollyon abstürzt. Nyssa entscheidet sich, auf dem Planeten und damit im sterbenden E-Space zurückzubleiben, um ein Portal zum N-Space zu öffnen. So kann die TARDIS mit ihren Freunden entkommen. Obwohl Nyssa wieder in ihr ursprüngliches körperliches Alter zurückkehrt, lebt sie noch mindestens ein weiteres Jahrzehnt. Sie verbringt einige Jahre damit, die Kranken zu behandeln und anderen beizubringen, dasselbe zu tun, bevor sie sich in einen Garten zurückzieht, um dort ihre letzten Tage zu verbringen. Zuletzt wird sie Zeugin der Geburt eines neuen Sterns, was bedeutet, dass es doch Hoffnung auf neues Leben im E-Space gibt (The Entropy Plague) Persönlichkeit Nach dem Mord an ihrem Vater durch den Master war Nyssa gezwungen, schnell erwachsen zu werden. Während dieses Prozesses wurde ihr schon scharfer Intellekt weiter verfeinert wuchs zu einer vernünftigen, gutmütigen, mutigen und entschlossenen Frau heran. Nyssa umgibt aber auch immer eine Aura der Traurigkeit aufgrund all der Tragödien und Katastrophen, die ihr so früh in ihrem Leben zustießen. Da meist sehr viele Begleiter zur selben Zeit mit dem fünften Doctor in der TARDIS reisen und die Gemüter häufig heiß laufen, dient die wesentlich besonnenere Nyssa oft als Schlichter und Ruhepol und wirkt als Ausgleich für die aufbrausende Natur von Tegan, Adrics Arroganz oder die Ungeduld des Doctors. Nyssa hat eine sehr enge Beziehung zu Tegan Jovanka und betrachtet diese als ihre beste Freundin. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 4. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 5. Doctors Kategorie:Trakeniten Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Individuen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren